Many inkjet printers print images on media by sweeping printheads back and forth across the width of the media while depositing printing fluid on each pass. Some inkjet printers advance the page after each sweep. These types of inkjet printers deposit all the ink for that segment of the page in each sweep. Other inkjet printers may make multiple passes or sweeps with the printheads over the same place on the media while depositing some of the printing fluid for each segment in each pass.